


Seeing Double

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Crack, M/M, and a tiny bit of drama, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Steven's obsession with rocks, Wallace decides to pull off the ultimate prank on him. Happy April Fool's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

“So you see, this rock is special because although it looks quite plain, when cut open, you can see remnants of Pokemon fossils here! Can you believe this small rock alone contains perhaps at least a thousand years’ worth of history? At the bottom layer shows Pokemon species that lived on this island from approximately 1,200 years, and although today it is a beach, the formation of this layer shows that actually, this used to be lava-crusted land! Isn’t it amazing to see how much can change in years, and have all of it within the palm of your hand? Oh, I have this other gem here, which you can see is full of Potassium Carbonate, to think that nature has its own industrial machines ingrained in all these rocks…”

As Steven continued his story, Wallace yawned and sighed – perhaps he had become tired for the night.

“Steven, good night. You can finish your amazing story tomorrow.”

“Oh…well, I look forward to it. Good night, Wallace!” He kissed him on the cheek as he lay down in bed, facing away from Steven. Steven pulled the blankets over the two of them and clung onto Wallace as they both drifted off to sleep.

~

When Steven woke up, he could hear the boiler at work, and Wallace seemed to have already gotten up from bed. Unusual, since usually it was Steven who’d wake up first to make breakfast in bed for Wallace.

“Wallace …are you ok?”

Just then, a bizarre figure came out from the kitchen door – both too familiar and yet out of this world. Wallace was in Steven’s suit, even wearing all the steel accessories and having styled his hair in a way to resemble Steven’s, and his posture had completely changed to try and copy Steven. And, he was holding a cup of coffee.

“Good morning Steven. I think I’m going to talk about rocks today! Have I told you the story about this little gem that is made of calcium oxide? Did you know that acid rain dissolves calcium oxide? Did you know your bone has calcium inside it?”

Steven couldn’t help but laugh. “Haha, all right Wallace. You got me there. But I don’t think I really sound like that…”

“Oh goodness, look at the time!” Wallace sipped on his coffee and then pulled his sleeves up. “Even though it’s the weekend, I think I should go into a cave and dig up for more calcium oxide! Maybe I’ll find potassium carbonate and even sodium chloride in these caves! Steven, did you know, the earth might be older than 4,000 years?”

“W-wait, where are you going…?”

Wallace gave him an enthusiastic look. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long! I’ll be back before you know it!”

He left before Steven could even get up from bed, but he decided he was still feeling a little sleepy, and laid himself in the messy bed – but it wasn’t as comforting without Wallace by his side. Maybe he would come back in a few minutes and call off this prank.

~

It had been 2 hours and Wallace had still not come back.

Steven was worried sick by now, and so he called Wallace. Why would he do this? It was funny enough to do an impersonation of him, but he knew Steven would worry so much when he said he’d be back soon and then kept him waiting for this long.

Fortunately, Wallace picked up immediately. “Steven! I’m having a blast in this cave right now. I found a rock that shows the composition of this cave from perhaps what may be 6,000 years! It contains little ores that resemble what we see in a modern nugget, and perhaps this is what our ancestors sold back in the days before nuggets could be purified. You want to know the process of gold purification?”

“Wallace! Please, stop this. Come home, please…”

“Oh, but I’m still only at the entrance! I wanted to go explore deeper, but…well, I suppose I could come back now. I’ll be back in a few minutes!”

“Thank you.” Steven sighed with relief, and hoped Wallace – or StevenWallace – whomever he was currently trying to be, would keep to his word.

~

It took a while but true to his word, Wallace came back. He was carrying a huge heavy bag which fell onto the floor, instantly filling it with dirt.

“Wallace! What are you doing?!”

“Oh, hi Steven! Look what I found!” Wallace showcased the bag full of rocks – average rocks, nothing particularly special about them.

“Wallace…you know I don’t go hunting for common rocks like these! These are just rocks you took from Rock Smash!”

“How dare you, Steven! These are special amazing rocks, and I am so insulted you pointed out that they are ‘common’! Every rock has its own story to tell…for instance, this one is filled with a layer of sodium fluoride, something you could brush your teeth with! Who’d think you could bite into a rock like this for clean teeth…”

“Wallace!” Steven had lost his patience at this stage. Wallace was taking this joke way too far. “Why are you doing this? Do you really find my stories about rocks so bothersome? Why don’t you just tell me it bothers you straight-up, rather than going through all this trouble and making me so worried about you?”

For a moment, it looked like Wallace was going to try and continue with the façade, but then soon enough he dropped his character and his demeanour began to resemble himself again.

“Because, Steven, I’m fed up. I’ve told you so many times I want to spend more time with you and this is all you do! Talk about rocks at night when all I want to do is spend time with you – or just sleep! Wasting away our weekends in some dark cave looking for rocks that you know I don’t see any special meaning in! You keep promising you’ll change but you never do! I’m so tired of dealing with this, I don’t even know why I stick around with you other than because you’re kind of good looking and loaded with money. So there – perhaps now you know how I feel when you pull off this crap.”

Steven was left speechless. How could Wallace feel so bitter about his interests? Steven honestly did try and prioritize his time for Wallace, but was he still this bad and neglectful to the point that Wallace went through this troublesome joke?

“Um…I don’t know what to say, Wallace.” He seriously didn’t – what was he to address first? “Look, I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to spend more time with you, but don’t you think this joke has gone way too far?”

“So it’s just a joke to you, huh.”

“Wallace, no, let’s not fight…”

Wallace looked as if he were about to explode – but instead, he fell onto his knees and covered his face. “Steven…you’re right, this was a stupid idea. Look at me! I’m a second-rate Steven who doesn’t even have the money!”

“Wallace…” Steven kneeled in front of him and gave him a hug. “I’m so sorry. I never realized how bad I made you feel. I guess you really did put things into perspective…” He picked up one of the ‘common’ rocks Wallace had brought back, noticing there was something inside it. It didn’t take much effort to crack it open, and inside it he found a glowing gem. “Oh, hey…look! Seems like you found something special after all.”

Wallace looked into it. “Oh…that is pretty!” He looked at Steven and laughed. “So…you want to tell me how this was formed?”

“I’ve actually never seen anything like it. I will have to go examine it myself.” Steven looked back at Wallace. “Well, after I make up for messing up and giving you a proper lunch. How about it?”

“That would be great. I didn’t even have breakfast when I left, so right now I’m actually extra starving.”

Steven shook his head. “Why do you do this to yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sodium Fluoride is actually toxic and probably very unwise to clean your teeth with if it's on a rock just like that - I think Wallace was just confused and making stuff up, but still, don't try this at home!


End file.
